1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a display device having a structure that a substrate provided with a plurality of light emitting elements is disposed on a front side of a case and a mask covers a front side of a substrate.
In a conventional display device, it is considered that entry of water between a mask and a case is prevented by interposing packing at an outer periphery of a display device. However, in this case, the mask deforms due to presence of the packing which, may result in uneven brightness depending on the viewing position.